User talk:TheWalfordOne
I understand, and I apologise for the copy and pasting on Phil's article. I wish you and the other admin all the best with this Wiki. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. TheWalfordOne (talk) 06:54, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Consider this. I am not really that much of an EastEnders fan, and the only chracters I actually really like are Angie and Den. I like a few more characters (such as Dot and Nick) but Den and Angie are the two standouts to me. I only copy and pasted the information on Albert Square, because as someone who only really likes Angie and Den, I don't know really anything about Albert Square. Therefore, I would not have been able to write a page for it containing all my own words. As for Phil? He's basically the main character of the show now, he needed a page here. It may have been copied and pasted, but again I only did that as I don't know as much about Phil as I do about Angie and Den. I guess because of my lack of knowledge about the majority of characters and places, I am not really the best person to be editing this Wiki. So I shall stop editing after I send this message, to save us both unneeded drama. You know more about the series than I do, and have done a truly great job so far. I hope this Wiki grows bigger. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 13:36, August 22, 2019 (UTC) A few things Sure thing, I'll cut down on images and use up-to-date images for infoboxes. I'm only creating character pages for those I know the most about, hense why I haven't created pages for most of the current characters. I use my own research whenever possible, as I promised some time ago. And I'll continue to do this as much as possible. There are characters who I would like to create pages for (e.g. Pat, Frank and Peggy) but I would rather leave those to you, as I feel you would do a better job with them. Cheers. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 14:00, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Categories to images and question I have added a category to the images of Anna and Adam. My apologies for not doing so earlier. Oh and I'll add a sumary for every edit I make as well. One quick question though. When do you plan on making more character pages? Personally I see no point in creating articles on 2006 episodes if you don't have pages for any of the characters that appeared that year (such as Abi, Lauren, and Max). Well, Abi and Lauren '''did '''have pages, but they were removed without any real explination as to why. I know you're taking things slowly, and that's absolutely fine and I understand. I'd just like to see more character pages here, and I see no point in helping to make any when I have done so before just for the page to be deleted (even if I did my own research) Helloyoungchaps (talk) 21:12, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for adding categories to the images. We'll be making more character pages as time goes along; both myself and Sam4293 agreed that we wanted to work on the Wiki chronologically. We both believe that having the episode pages in place is, at this time, more significant than character pages. As previously stated before, we are taking the Wiki at a slow pace and building it up gradually. We aren't racing any other Wikis in terms of completion - it will all come in time. It's simply the way we wish to run our Wiki. TheWalfordOne (talk) 20:40, October 23, 2019 (UTC) 2020 episodes Just wondering why pages are being made here for 2020 episodes, when Ian is the only current character that has a page here. I know episode pages are more important than character ones for you, but why not go through the rest of the 2007-2019 episodes first? Helloyoungchaps (talk) 21:43, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Reasons for inactivity Compared to my high activity on this Wiki last year, I haven't been that active so far this year. Allow me to explain why that is. I've come to the conclusion that my edits last year were mainly disruptive and for that I apologise. I kept creating character pages when you didn't need them, and stuff like that. Recently I was contemplating making new character pages, but soon realised it'd just be repeating 2019 all over again. And while I have changed since I was blocked, I feel as though it'd be better if I don't make any pages to avoid potential conflict. Another reason for inactivity is that I don't '''currently '''watch EastEnders as Honey's eating disorder storyline put me off (my brother did the same thing years ago, so it kind of hits too close to home). I get what the storyline is trying to do, but it just reminds me of my brother too much. Besides, you can't beat Classic EastEnders imo. Although I have to give credit where it is due, you and Sam are really chill admins when compared to the likes of Corriepedia. They have very strict staff there, I got blocked for a year just for changing Maria Connor's infobox image to a more up-to-date one. Not all editors are bad, but some just come across as toxic. Whereas you guys just blocked me for a month, which is a more fair amount of time to be blocked. Good luck with this site. It might not have many character pages, and Ian might be the only current character in the "Current characters" category, but what's here is absolutely brilliant and I think it's already miles better than Corriepedia and the EastEnders Wiki. Here's to making it even better for the future! Helloyoungchaps (talk) 20:43, January 24, 2020 (UTC)